


Royal Guardians

by Happy_Vivy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dream Smp, Ill add them as I figure them out LUL, Tagss???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Vivy/pseuds/Happy_Vivy
Summary: Medieval Au + Guardians AUIn which George is the king of the SMPWilbur is the king of lmanberg, and Schlatt is scheming to overthrow him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Intro/Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ello! The last time I wrote fan fiction was in 7th grade so don’t judge me. Anyways, this fic will kinda follow the plot of the dream smp somewhat at the beginning?? but it changes a bit as it goes through. 
> 
> Plz comment if you have any questions, idk how fast I can get to them but I will eventually! ^A^

Here’s some info:

There's two neighboring countries: L'manberg and SMP land.  
L'manberg broke off from SMP land after some internal conflict. In the two countries, each member of the royal family have a 'guardian' 

> Guardians and their counter part's lifelines are tie together. Guardians will not die unless their counter part dies, even if they are critically injured they will heal. 

> Guardians have two forms: human and animals. They typically use their animal form to attack when necessary. 

> At the beginning of their life, guardians can life on food like humans, however after their 18 birthday, they prefer to live on their partner's energy. Energy can be transferred through touch. 

> guardians tend to be born into normal house holds, once the parents notice signs of a guardian (enhanced strength/speed, animal behaviors, eating way to much, or even a transformation), the royal family must be informed immediately. The partner will be able to detect their guardians. After confirming, the guardian and their family will move to live in the palace.

Characters:  
SMP Land  
George- king of SMP  
Dream- George's guardian (shapeshifter, he has 4 forms so far: blob, parrot, wolf and horse)  
Sapnap- crowned prince, georges younger brother  
Badboyhalo- Sapnap's guardian (????? Still thinking???)  
Skeppy- head butler 

L'manberg  
Wilbur- king of L'manberg  
Philza- Wilbur's guardian (dragon)  
Tubbo- Wilbur's half brother  
Tommy- Tubbo's guardian (wolf)  
Niki- Missing princess  
Fundy- Niki's guardian (Nine tail fox)

Other  
Technoblade- merchant/explorer 

————

(Please tell me if anything is confusing- I got all these ideas in my head and I can't tell if I'm writing enough for it to make sense)

Prologue 

It was a serene afternoon in the SMP Land. The sky was a vibrant blue, all the flowers in the garden were blooming, and a gentle breeze blew through the castle. It was too peaceful, really. 

"Your Majesty!" There was a frantic knock on the glossy, dark oak door. 

Dark brows furrow as he groaned in frustration, George replied, "come in." 

His butler, skeppy stepped in, "Your majesty, we seem to have a small problem on our hands..." 

"What-"

"SAPNAP'S GONE!" Bad busted through the doors, his expression frantic. 

There was a moment of silence before a kettle wheeze came from the corner of the room. 

"Pftttt- Are you sure he didn't just run off like he usually does?" Dream asked, even with a mask constricting his face, his amusement was obvious. 

"I'm serious! I can't sense him anywhere near the castle! I looked in all his favorite spots- I even looked around the capital- he's not anywhere to be seen!" Bad rambled, he seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown. 

"Bad, calm down." Skeppy placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze for good measure. 

Bad nervously nodded, taking a few deep breaths. 

George let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, "god why is Sapnap so troublesome..." 

"Must run in the blood," Dream chuckled. 

"Oh shut up Dream. Bad, do you think you can locate where he is?" 

"I've tried, but he doesn't seem to be anywhere near here. I might have to go out and follow his energy trail."

"Please do that, Skeppy, go with him as well." 

"As you wish." With a bow the two left the room. 

With a tired sign, George turned his attention back to the papers in front of him. His eyes mindlessly scanning the words, shoulders tense with worry. 

"George." 

Startled, George looked up his blonde friend, "hm?" 

"Shall I brew you some tea?" 

George let out a long breath, his expression softening as he smiled, "yes please." 

Dream was already boiling the water, his movement swift and efficient, like he's done this dozens of time before (which he has). With a little hum, Dream continues measuring the tea leaves.

George watched silently, and after a moment he said, "thank you."


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh I have no idea what I’m doing on here- I’m just writing on Wattpad and copy pasting it on here Yeet.

On the other hand, L'manburg was bustling with activities, a newfound kingdom had many things to do, not to mention a pesky intruder to take care of.

A hushed whisper ran through the estate, the maids subconsciously gathered towards the throne room, where the drama was occurring. 

...

"My, my, what are the maids doing? To think there's a rat scurrying around my castle," Wilbur smirked, his eyes gleamed threatenly. 

Sapnap was on the floor before him, a guard on each side, their swords at his neck. 

Wilbur let out a low chuckle, this certainly wasn't a sight you'd see everyday. To think an enemy his nation fought against so vigorously was kneeling right before him, he wouldn't have dreamt of this even in his revolution days.

"Ha-" Sapnap eyes darted around, there was definitely too many guards, he wasn't sure if he get out of this one, especially with the guardian next to Wilbur. A hiss escape his lips as the blade pressed against his skin. 

"Now, now, let's not forget our manners, he is a royal, is he not? Even if he is trespassing." With a wave of his hand, the guards withdrew their swords and backed off. 

Sapnap stood up cautiously, "Um..." 

"I'm sure you're tired," he turned to a maid nearby, "please take him to a guest room to rest." 

"No, I think I should head back-" 

"I sure the journey here was difficult, please take a rest." Wilbur repeated with a smile, the tone of his voice clearly indicated that this was not a request.

"I- yes, thank you, Your majesty..." his tone was bitter as he turned and followed the maid.

As the door closed behind Sapnap, Wilbur turned to Philza.

"So... What do you think he's doing here?" 

"I reckon he's probably just here cause he's bored." 

"Really? You don't think he's trying to spy on us?" 

"Pshhh no, I mean if he was then he's doing a terrible job, really." 

"Good point," Wilbur chuckled, "so what should we do? Should we try to keep him here for like a bargain?" 

"You can try, but who knows how George and them would react." 

Wilbur let out a hmmm at that, and he stood up from him throne, "let's go back to my office, there's much work to do" 

The pair has just started to walk when the knights at the door spoke up, "the crown prince of L'manburg has request an audience." 

"Tubbo? Let him in." 

The doors opened and a boy with chocolate brown hair bounced in, "Wilbur!" 

A tall blonde followed not too far behind, "Tubbo you're going to fall again." 

"Tubbo, Tommy. Good to see you two."

"Hey Wilbur." Tommy reply, he looked around the room, "where's that Sap-Nap bitch, I wanna kick his ass." 

"Haha, It'll be funny if you get your ass kicked instead." 

"Tubbo what the fuck!!!" 

"Alright you two, quit bickering, where did you hear about Prince Sapnap?" 

"Oh I heard the maids talking about it in the halls," Tubbo replied, " I didn't believe them at first." 

"Ah," Wilbur turned to Philza, "Phil, is it possible to keep this information in the castle? I don't want the nobles hearing about this- dear gods, they'll start nagging me again." 

"I'll try my best, but you know some people can't keep their mouths shut." 

"I feel like that was directed at me." Tommy frowned. 

"Well it wasn't but-" Philza said with a laugh. 

"Seems like he's self aware," Wilbur teased.

With that, the four laughed, having a few moments of playful banter before Wilbur and Philza returned to work. 

————

Tubbo's POV

Tubbo and Tommy walked along the halls, basking in the sunlight that poured through the tall windows. 

"I can't believe Wilbur wouldn't tell us where that bitch is." 

"Maybe you could try actually asking, ya know?" 

"No, I never ask for anything." 

"Ah, I guess you're right," Tubbo chuckled with a roll of his eyes, "ohhhh I have an idea!" 

"Hm?" With a raise of his eyebrow, Tommy encouraged him to continue. 

"Let's have a race!" Tubbo smiled with a mischievous grin, "who can find the Prince first?"

"In this huge place?!?" 

"Sounds fun?" 

"You're on!" With a competitive snarl, Tommy started to run down the hall. A dull glow surrounded him for a few seconds before he transformed into a wolf. With a happy bark, he continued to jog down the halls, sniffing for any signs of Sapnap.

"Hey!! That's hardly fair!" 

All he got in reply was a few happy yaps. With a smile and shake of his head, Tubbo started down the opposite way. 

———

After closing yet another guest room door, Tubbo contemplated where to go next. He had only checked a section of the castle, he might as well just wait for tommy to find him. 

Maybe he should wait in the library in the mean time, or maybe the garden? It is the season for roses after all. The rose garden is quite beautiful when it is in full bloom. 

His mind wondered as he allowed his legs to take him to the garden. When he arrived, Tubbo stopped a passing maid, "could you bring some refreshments to the rose gazebo?" 

"Sure your highness! Are you having tea with the prince?" 

"The prince?"

"Yes? The Prince of The SMP is also at the rose garden." 

"OH?! Then yes, please bring us tea! And an extra for Tommy!" 

Either he was insanely lucky, or the maid has lied- and he's pretty sure it's not the latter, since lying to a royal could result in death. A grin spread across his face and he raced toward the gazebo, and after a moment, it came into view. 

A small figure was sitting at the table, and as soon as Tubbo spotted him, he broke into a grin. 

Minding his etiquettes, he slowed down to a walk. He looked down at his clothes and made an effort to smooth out the wrinkles. Slowly, he approached the prince. 

"Greetings, your highness." 

"Oh, pardon me," startled, Sapnap nearly stumbled as he stood, "your highness." 

"No, please sit, shall we have some tea?" 

"It... it would be my pleasure, your highness." 

"Please, just call me Tubbo, I don't care much for labels." 

"Uhh, well then just call me Sapnap." 

"Ok Sapnap!" 

There was a moment of silence. 

"You do look awfully happy," Sapnap pointed out. 

"I am, me and Tommy were having a race to see who could find you first," he replied with a grin. 

"What? Like a manhunt?"

"Oh, I guess you could call it a manhunt... You know, I wasn't expecting to find you here."

"I would rather be at home, but since I'm here, I've heard your gardens were quite extravagant. 

"Well you weren't exactly welcomed here, I'm sure you knew. Roses are quite beautiful this time around." 

Sapnap left out a small snort, "yes, I know." 

There was light steps headed toward them, Tubbo turned to see the maid pushing a small cart towards them. When she approached the gazebo, she pause, stepped to the side and curtsied, "Greetings, your highness." 

"Please, raise your head." 

The maid nodded and began to set the table. Soon after, the tea was poured. 

There was a slightly tense atmosphere, and Tubbo realized maybe he shouldn't have said that. As he took a sip of his tea (which by the way, was not nearly sweet enough), he stole a glance at Sapnap. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and Tubbo looked away. Instead, his eyes roamed around the garden. He was sure Tommy would be here soon, because ever since he met Tommy, he's never been left alone for long periods of time.

Just as he predicted, he heard the rustling of leaves and small "Tubbo?" coming from behind him.

He shifted in his seat as he strained to turn around just as he saw Tommy pop out of a bush. 

"Tommy!" 

With a bright smile, Tommy shuffled out of the bush and towards the Gazebo. As his eyes landed on the guest, he paused. 

"Oh yeah, I found Sapnap!" Tubbo said with a smug smile. 

"What?!? How?!" 

"I got lucky." 

With a huff, Tommy took his seat at the table. The maid poured his tea as he pulled the small sugar cube tray towards him. He plopped two cubes in his tea, and with a small chuckle, he dropped three into Tubbo's.

"Oh. How'd you know I wanted more sugar?" 

"I just know shit, ya know?" 

The two shared a smile before Tommy turned to the dark haired visitor. 

“So why the hell are you here again?”

————


	3. chapter 2

The birth of his kingdom was in no way pretty. He still remembered the day of the revolution, the terror that stretched through the land, the pleas of innocent civilians, and the sky that was painted with blood. He remembered the lives that were lost on that day, and the sacrifices made for the hope of a better future. Most important of all, he remembered his sister who went missing on that faithful day.

"Wil?"

It was heartbreaking to think about. He had promised to keep her safe, create a land safe for her to live- but now she was gone.

"Wil... Wilbur!"

The hand on his shoulder jerked him out of his flashback, "huh?!?"

"Are you are alright, Wil? You look very pale."

He blinked a few times as he readjust to the bright lights at the dining table. He looked around at the worried faces looking back at him and he took 3 deep breaths.

"Oh... yes, sorry, I must have zoned out," he smiled warily, taking an bite from his breakfast. The food tasted bland in his mouth, he swallowed hard, "what were you saying?"

"I was talking about the banquet next week," Philza said with a soft smile, his worry knitted in his brows, "to celebrate the independence of L'manburg."

With a dismissive shake of his head, Wilbur chuckled, "Is it that time already?"

"It seems like it, Tubbo and Tommy were complaining about having to go."

"Come oooon Wilbur, you know I hate going to those kind of events," Tommy whined, "Those idiots always have something to complain about. I'd rather celebrate by ourselves."

Wilbur smiled knowingly, "I know, but we don't really have a choice. How about this? If you two attend the banquet like good little boys, we can go on vacation early this year."

"Ooh! Speaking of vacation, can we go to that one villa near the bee keeper?" Tubbo asked, "I really like that place."

"You just like the bees man, I thought we'd be going to the mountains this year," Tommy mumbled through his eggs.

"We can decide that later," Wilbur chuckled.

There was a moment of silence as everyone continued their meal, and basked in the lightheaded atmosphere.

"Ah! I almost forgot! You guys can keep eating by the way" With a wave of his hand, his plates were whisked away, "Tubbo, Tommy, I've decided to assign you guys a personal maid."

"What?! Why?!" Tommy frowned.

"I thought it'll be beneficial for all of us."

"You just want to keep an eye on us."

"Yeah I just want to keep an eye on you."

Tommy groaned at the blatancy, there was nothing he could say to combat that. Plus, it wasn't like there was no reason for it, he knew it was because him and Tubbo always get themselves into a situation every other week.

"Also, maybe she'll help with proper etiquette."

His eyes flickered to Tubbo, whose expression hardened.

"Tubbo you've been using the wrong fork."

"God dammit." Tubbo groaned, "I thought I had it for sure this time."

"Fine then," Tommy crossed his arms, "as long as it is not a man."

"Of course Mr. Tommy." Wilbur chuckled, "We'll met her when you guys are finished eating."

Tubbo and Tommy went back to picking at their vegetables, while Philza quietly went over the day's schedule with Wilbur.

"We have the council meeting at 2 today."

"Mhm."

"Your mother wanted to meet you, I arranged 30 minutes for you guys to talk."

Wilbur groaned, lately, every time his mother wanted to speak to him, she goes on constantly about getting married.

Philza chuckled, "Just find a partner to make her shut up."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"I'm sure there are plenty of girls willing to date you, you are quite handsome, after all."

"You think I'm handsome?"

"Yes, very."

"Aww Phil, thank you."

Philza laughed softly as his gaze dropped back to the paper he was holding.

"Ah, I forgot to mention!" He paused, "Someone from the SMP has requested a meeting."

"Oh really? That was faster than I expected... who is it?"

"His name is Bad, what should I tell him?"

"You know Phil, I haven't been feeling very well lately..."

"Ah, my king, your health is this kingdom's top priority. I will call an doctor right away, I'd advise you to not overwork yourself," Phil chuckled.

"You are so right Phil, so wise. Please, inform my mother that I am unwell," 

"What?!" Phil broke character, "But I'll have to hear her nagging!"

"You have a wife."

"She's gonna nag about you-"

"Not my problem!"

"I'm gonna get you back for this"

"We'll see about that."

Phil sighed in mock annoyance as he headed his papers back to the butler. His attention turned back to the younger boys as their plates were taken off the table.

Tommy stood up.

Wilbur chuckled, "you know, Tommy, it is quite rude to stand before I decide the meal is over."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "well then, Wilbur, is the meal over?"

"Ye-"

"Exactly bitch."

Wilbur chuckled as he stood up as well, followed by Phil and Tubbo, "fair enough."

"Shall we go meet our guest? I'm sure she's waiting."

————

The four made conversation as they made their way down the luminous hall. Tommy seemed in a mood to be complaining about anything and everything. The group just nodded along with his blabbering, with a occasional nod to acknowledge that he was still there.

Soon, they arrive infront of a dark oak door. Wilbur knocked, and the doors were opened.

Inside, there was a women seated on the couch near the table, she stood as the door opened. The lady had golden wavy hair tied loosely behind her, and eyes of matching color. She was wearing a white button up blouse with a long brown skirt and a small matching coat.

"Greetings, your majesty," she curtsied gracefully, turning towards Tubbo slightly, she said, "your highness."

"Hello, Sunny, it's been a long time," Wilbur smiled.

"It has, to think that lovely boy would be a king- I would've never guessed."

Wilbur chuckled, "this is Phil, I think u guys have met briefly, this is Tubbo, my step brother, and that's Tommy."

"Hello," Tommy offered.

"Greetings," the girl smiled, "my name is Sunny, and from now on, I will be in your care."

"Its quite the opposite, I'll be putting Tubbo and Tommy in your care," Wilbur moved the the couch across the table as he mentions for the others to sit as well. Phil took his spot behind Wilbur, Tubbo and Tommy sat beside eat other, and Sunny sat back down as well.

"Haha, I'm sure I'll have no problems with them." She smiled, "so please, tell me a little about yourselves."

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda slow rn, but it'll pick up soon!


End file.
